


Nice and Casual

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meeting, KUROO IS A DORK, M/M, awkward baes, kenma in a ball of nerves, met online au, technically same verse as the iwaoi coffeshop au, well in person anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No new messages from Kuroo.</p>
<p>Well, that was to be expected though, probably, since they were mean to be seeing each other in an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Casual

The café that Kuroo had picked out was nice, a quiet place off the main thoroughfare with an ample selection of baked goods and a tall handsome barista who seemed to spend most of his time reading behind the counter. One who’d actually blinked a couple of times when Kenma had walked in the door and ordered an iced chai tea and cinnamon roll.

Kenma tried to ignore the nervous churning of his stomach as he took a delicate sip of his drink and settled in at the table closest to the wall, He took out his phone.

No new messages from Kuroo.

Well, that was to be expected though, probably, since they were meant to be seeing each other in an hour.

Kenma took another sip of his drink, chewing compulsively on his straw as a fresh surge of nerves rolled over him. There was no reason to be this nervous, he reminded himself. He and Kuroo had been friends for five years, they knew what each other looked like from the occasional posted selfie and had even talked on the phone on one nerve-wracking occasion.

Still there was something about meeting face-to-face—live and in person—that was different. Like even if Kuroo already knew what Kenma was like once he actually saw him, and tried to talk to him he’d discover that no, Kenma really, actually was as lame as he’d always said.

Kenma didn’t _do_ the in person thing. Mainly because the only person stubborn enough to pry him out from behind his monitor and listen carefully for his one word responses to a long steam of half-incoherent chatter, was his energy-drink incarnate roommate Shouyou.

Kuroo had known him even longer than Shouyou though, he reminded himself, and was truly stubborn in his own right. After all once he’d found out that they currently lived no more than a twenty minute train ride apart nothing Kenma had said had been able to convince him that meeting up in person was not the best idea anyone had had since the invention of volleyball.

So here Kenma sat, a full hour early for their meeting, not sure if he was excited or he wanted the floor to swallow him up with no one to talk to him about it because the person who usually pushed him through these situation was now the cause of his debilitating nervousness.

He reached for the cinnamon roll, deciding that pulling it apart and shredding it into a hundred tiny pieces was cathartic enough that he didn’t have to text Shouyou in class for emoticons of reassurance.

“What did that poor pastry ever do to you?”

Kenma’s hands stilled and he darted a quick glance upward through the curtain of his hair, tracking the mostly familiar voice up to an even more familiar face.

His heart couldn’t seem to decide between stopping entirely and beating clean out of his chest, and stuttered alarmingly at the sight of the guy towering over him, dressed in a track jacket and dark wash jeans.

“You’re early,” Kenma accused quietly, pleased when his voice didn’t quake.

“Ah,” chucked Kuroo, rubbing at the back of the ridiculous mess he called hair, “I may have cut out of class and caught an earlier train,” he shrugged, “I was too nervous to focus anyway so.”

Kenma didn’t know how to respond to that but he was…pleased, maybe, that Kuroo had been a little nervous.

Did that make him a bad friend?

Probably.

Did thinking that Kuroo’s ridiculous selfies didn’t do him any kind of justice make him a shallow creep.

Most likely.

The silence lengthened, and Kuroo didn’t sit down, or speak, or do much of anything for what seemed like far too long a stretch, finally, just when Kenma was thinking he’d have to gear up and say something. Something simple, and short, something not offensive, like maybe ‘would you like to sit down’ Kuroo blurted out an entirely unexpected and kind of loud:

“Kenma I’ve like you for a really long time now, and I know this is kind of sudden but please would you consider dating me?”

Kenma nearly choked on air and he could feel his eyes going round.

Behind the bar there was a snort and the barista said, “Smooth cat-face, very smooth,” not looking up from his novel.

“No one asked you Iwa-chan,” said Kuroo his smile barbed and his voice faux-sweet, but when he turned his face back to Kenma he almost looked…earnest.

Kenma furrowed his brow slightly at his friend (boyfriend? Maybe? Would that be okay?) searching his face and body language for any hint that this might be a joke that he just didn’t get because he failed at everything to do with socializing ever.

Even as he stared Kuroo began to twitch nervously, and started back tracking, “I mean if you don’t want to that’s fine, I mean, I am happy just being your friend too and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make it awkward between us because, you’re the best friend I ever had you know, but I also wanted you to know my feelings, and you’re just so—but you don’t have to answer now either if you don’t want to I get it this is our first time meeting it’s just too soon to bring up this kind of thing really, I’ll just—”

“Cute.”

Kenma didn’t realize he’d said it out loud until Kuroo froze mid-babble and met his eyes hopefully.

He flushed a bit and looked away, hiding behind the curtain of his hair.

“If you really want to date me, I don’t mind,” he added in a mumble.

“Really?”

Kenma managed a nod, a nod was okay right? Nice and casual.

“Like really, really?” Kuroo insisted.

Kenma shot him a slightly annoyed glance out of the corner of his eye, “I said okay already, so.”

The grin that split Kuroo’s face was big and bright and more than a little dazzling, without the usual smug, knowing tilt, and before Kenma could react he’d leaned forward and dropped a quick kiss on the side of his head and was sliding into the seat opposite.

“So I brought the drawings I did for you last week, I cleaned up the lines and did some coloring so I was wondering if you would take another look—”

**Author's Note:**

> love making these two into awkward dorks, let me know what you thought!


End file.
